


Not An Uneventful Day After All

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's having a pretty bland day when Mycroft shows up with an offer she can't refuse.<br/><br/>Based on this post: waitingforthethaw.tumblr.com/post/127010288524/for-the-mollcrofters-among-us-molly-and-mycroft#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Uneventful Day After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamww3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamww3/gifts).



All in all it had been a very uneventful for day for Molly Hooper. Work had been normal, lunch had normal, even Sherlock had been normal (At least as normal as Sherlock gets.) She had just finished her last post-mortem, convinced that absolutely was going to happen that day, when someone entered the morgue. "Just a minute," She said, distracted.  
  
The person ignored her, walking up beside her, "I'm kinda bus-" She said, turning slightly to left to see Mycroft Holmes giving a comepletely disinterested look at the body on the slab, "Oh, it's you!" He looked back up at her and smiled slightly, "Good evening, Molly."  
  
"Hello," Molly said as she ran a hand through her hair. Mycroft coming to see her was a welcome suprise, something she hoped for everyday in fact (though it rarely happened), but it always made her nervous, because she was constantly afraid of saying or doing something to make her seem stupid to him, "So…what brings you here this evening?" She asked, attempting to break the awkward silence that hung between them.  
"You do," Mycroft answered, smiling with more affection than Molly used to seeing from him.  
  
"Me?" Molly asked, confused by the uncharacteristic tenderness in the elder Holmes' smile and voice.  
  
"Yes," Mycroft confirmed, "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Molly nearly staggered, "You w-want …to…have dinner…with me?!" Mycroft nodded still smiling.  
"You mean as a date?" She asked, making sure he didn't mean just a 'dinner between two friends to talk about Sherlock' or something like that.  
  
"Yes," Mycroft answered, seeming very confused that she'd asked that  
  
Molly's pulse quickened. Her and Mycroft going on a date was something she'd often dreamt about (among other things). And now it was actually happening, she couldn't believe it! "I'd love to!" She exclaimed, too happy to care that she probably sounded overly-eager.  
  
Mycroft smiled even wider, "Excellent," He said, sounding almost as eager as Molly did, "I'll have a car at your place at eight. I trust you like french?"  
  
"I do," Molly replied.  
  
"Wonderful," He said, "I'll see you then." He then grabbed her hand, brought his lips for a brief kiss, and then walked out, twirling his umbrella.  
  
Molly looked down and blushed, barely containing her excitement. _I guess it's not an uneventful day after all._ She thought with a smirk.


End file.
